the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith: 1000 Years into the Future
Harry Smith: 1000 Years into the Future is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2016. It is the first episode of Season 15, and also the first episode with the redesigned logo. Plot Harry Smith is on the phone to Blair Cameron. He tells him he wants to travel in time by 1000 years and asks him if he can use his newly redesigned time machine. Blair allows him and they meet up. As Harry is about to jump in, he sees David Marshall, Tomoko Kobayashi (who has started wearing cat ears) and Jordan Sanderson together, who have somehow found out about the plan. Blair asks him why they are here; David says "I wanna show my farts to the distant future!", Tomoko says "To see Harry!" and Jordan says "Err... I dunno". They all jump in, except Jordan who doesn't know what to do. He finally decides to walk over to it, but trips over a rock and flies into the time machine. Afterwards, the episode shows the five together, who are all impressed with what Colham (now named "Sigmaville") has become. They see mini hovercars, houses and signs floating in the sky, teleport stations and finally, a museum of all things to do with the 21st century. Harry decides they go and visit. As they walk in, they notice there are two mini hovercars with two seats that can be driven about the museum. Harry, David and Tomoko (sitting on Harry's lap) get in one while Blair and Jordan get in the other one. They drive off and have a look around the museum. In Harry's hovercar, David is shown to be jealous of Harry, who has Tomoko sitting on his lap. Eventually, they find a part of the museum that has computers in the 21st century. A few cyborgs can be seen looking at the computers and laughing at how basic they are. Later, a cyborg named Sanlés walks up to the five, asking if they are from the past. Blair explains they are from the 21st century, so Sanlés asks if he can create virtual copies of the five. Harry goes inside the Virtualiser X first, while the others queue up. Afterwards, David asks what Sanlés will do with the virtual copies; he explains he will put it in the museum's virtual 2010s world. The five walk out of the museum and have a look around Sigmaville. A robot named Alpha 3000 walks up to them and asks if they want a tour around the city. He generates five seats at the back of his body for them to sit on. Afterwards, he flies about and shows them the floating villages. They are impressed, so he then shows them the spaceship port, where people can board spaceships to other planets such as Athena and Khepri. After the tour, Harry and David start to feel bored. They ask Alpha 3000 where there is a time machine, so he tells them it is located next to the Time Lab. They head there and jump into the time machine. However, they accidentally went back in time by 2000 years! They encounter a tribe, who are being aggressive and are trying to attack the five with bows and arrows. They run away from them before seeing a wild boar, which chases them. Afterwards, they see the tribe is inspecting the time machine, before they jump in and are sent to 2000 years into the future. Blair laughs and reconfigures the time machine to send the five back to present day, so they jump in. When they get back, they are all tired. Harry somewhat regrets the trip, David is disappointed he never showed his farts to the future, Blair found the trip intriguing while Tomoko and Jordan are speechless. Suddenly, a cat runs and accidentally jumps into the time machine; Blair grabs the time machine and puts it back in his cupboard. Meanwhile, Sanlés is asking the tribe and the cat if he can make virtual copies of them. A tribal member tries to fire an arrow at him. Trivia *Many elements of this episode are reused from the cancelled Bully film, The Bully Reborn. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes